Change
by Jemilyfan1234
Summary: Nilly! When Lilly and Nick switch bodies things could be a little awkward...okay, little is an understatement. *I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS*
1. Trailer Chapter

**Nick & Lilly are best friends, but what happens when they have an awkward change?**

_Lilly woke up and walked over to her mirror letting out a long scream. Nick bounced out of bed and stared at what on the outside was himself, but in the inside was his best friend._

"_Nick, I can't be a guy."_

"_What and you think I know how to be a girl?"_

"_Well, you always act like one." Nick stuck his tongue out at her glaring and she smirked._

**They don't only have to worry about being in each others body, but kissing the same sex.**

"_Lilz I love my brother, I do, but I am not kissing him!"_

"_Well, that's the first good thing that has come out of your mouth since this happened."_

**There is only way to make this work.**

"_We just have to be each other, Nick. I mean, it won't be that bad. Miley and I sleep over each others house every Friday, so just act…like me."_

"_Sleep overs?" Nick choked._

* * *

"_Hey Lilz you might want to put a tampon on." Miley whispered making Nick sweat nervously._

* * *

"_Nick, you did great on stage!" Lilly smiled at her love._

"_Thanks, your voice gave me chills!"_

"_Uh…thanks?" Joe replied awkwardly._

**But when these two fall in love what happens?**

"_I think I'm beginning to have feelings for you."_

"_Oh, boy."_

_Nick leans in slowly and kisses Lilly. "I feel so weird kissing a guy," Lilly giggled. "Especially hearing myself giggle."_

**Staring:**

**Nick Grey**

**Lilly Truscott**

**Joe Grey**

**Miley Stewart**

**Kevin Grey**

**&**

**Selena Russo**

* * *

Hai!

I was thinking of a new story to

write and I am obsessed with Nilly

right now, but I also love some Loe

and I thought hey this would be a

good and funny store, so feed back

would be nice.


	2. Girls & Boys

Hai,

So a lot of my youtube fans

as well and fanfictioners [lol]

really liked the plot to this story

,so I was really happy. I hope

this part is good. I think it's okay

because it's only really setting the

plot. So Review!

* * *

"Hey Babe!" I smiled kissing Joe. Nick made gagging sounds in the background. We both turned to him. I smirked. "Hey Nicky poo!" I walked up to him pinching his cheek. He groaned. I kissed his cheek. "So did you boys miss me?" They nodded. "Where's Kevin?" Soon enough two arms where wrapped around me and my curly/straight haired cutie spun my around. "Hey K2." He smiled and placed me down.

"Hey Lilz, we haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know, sorry. I've been busy with my career." I said placing the back of my hand on my forehead dramatically.

"You should have been an actress instead of a model." Kevin responded fighting a smirk.

"Should I take that as an insult or compliment, Mr. Grey?" I asked in a mature tone. Nick cracked open a can of diet coke sipping it.

"Definitely an insult," Nick answered smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same.

"It was a compliment," Joe corrected whispering in my ear while wrapping an arm around me. I smiled up at him. "Modeling is below you." He said now loud enough for everyone to hear. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Suck up!" Nick coughed. I laughed. "He's just upset that you have to model with almost all your clothes off." I would be proud of that knowing my girlfriend is that sexy." I blushed lightly.

"Nick, are you calling me sexy?" I asked in a deducing tone.

"No, I was just saying that people must think you are if you have to model with your clothes almost off." I nodded not believing it. "I'm serious!"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you, Nicholas." He shook his head glaring at me.

"Come on Lilz; let's get away from these meanies!" Joe covered my eyes and swept me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked still not able to see.

"Kidnapping you." He replied seductively. I lost my breath for a moment.

"Must be my lucky day." I responded in the same tone. Kevin chuckled. Before I knew it we were upstairs Joe on top of me, lips locked, and untamed hands. "Why so excited?" I asked lightly moaning while Joe kissed my neck.

"Not excited," He stopped and sighed, "I'm going away for awhile."

"All of you? I though you weren't going on tour this year."

"Not all of us, just me, and we're not." I have to do some press stuff for 'Camp Rock 2'." My face fell.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That soon?" he nodded and rolled of me to the place beside me. "So, this is our last night together."

"Yep." He whispered popping the p. I sighed and lay my head on his chest. Tomorrow.

* * *

"I'll miss you." I kissed Joe passionately.

"I'll miss you too. Bye." As we inched further apart our hands slowly began to separate, to only our fingertips touching, and then we were no longer touching.

Nick and I lied on my bed staring at the ceiling. Nick threw a ball up in the air, caught it, and threw it up again continuing the pattern. Throughout this whole process I watched the ball like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Finally Nick got bored and chucked it across the room. I sighed and sprang up my hair following behind me. "Nick, let's do something."

"There is nothing to do." He responded dully. I groaned and began to cry. "Faker." He accused rolling his eyes. I wiped the tears away. "Oh my god you're not faking, are you?" U shook my head. He hugged me. Finally I stopped crying and the tears had left nothing, but dainty red marks.

"Stupid PMS." I muttered. He laughed. "Being a girl sucks."

"Being a guy isn't that great either, you know."

"Compared to being a girl, it sure is."

"Oh please. I've heard the hormone excuse before."

"It's not an excuse btw!"

"Did you seriously just say 'btw'?"

"Yes and FYI you wouldn't last a day being a girl!"

"FYI you wouldn't last an hour being a guy."

"Oh please, I could be a guy better than you."

"I am a guy!"

"Exactly!" I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from him. WE glanced at each other and groaned.

* * *

The orange rays beamed into my eyes. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and gingerly walked over to my full length mirror. My eyes got wide and swiftly rubbed my eyes again and looked closer. My image hadn't changed. I pulled at my hair and face. Then I let out a loud shriek! Nick screamed too springing out of bed. I turned to him and we both screamed.

'What's going on!?" My mother yelled.

"Say nothing," I whispered to Nick.

"Nothing!" I flinched.

"Does my voice really sound like that?"

"Lilly, there is no time for this. How did we switch bodies?"

"You know, Freaky Friday scarred me for life. I never wanted to change bodies with my mother, who's a girl, but I switched bodies with my best friend, who's a guy!"

"What and you think I'm excited about this!?"

"I don't know what's on your mind, Nick!" We both groaned sitting on the edge of the bed. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Nick, I can't be a guy."

"What and you think I know how to be a girl?"

"Well, you always act like one." Nick stuck his tongue out at my and I glared at him. "This can't be happening!" I groaned.


	3. Shake your butt!

Here it is. =]

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sad, I know.**

* * *

"Oh no!" I screeched ruining the silence.

"What?" Nick asked jumping.

"We have Miley's party tonight. There is no way we'll be able to go like this."

"Yeah, especially 'cause you'll probably dress me up in girly clothes."

"Let's make a deal. We'll go to this party, but I'll pick out my bodies outfit and you pick out your bodies." He nodded.

"Lilly, Nick breakfast!" Our eyes widened and I sighed pulling him downstairs. "I saw you guys wiped out, so I let Nick stay last night. I hope you weren't doing anything dirty." She warned putting our pancakes in front of us. We scrunched up our noses.

"Ew!" We replied in unison.

"Don't make my voice sound so girly!" He whisper-yelled. I gave him a dirty look and began to eat.

"So Lilly, what are you wearing to Miley's party. You better look beautiful for the cute guys there." Nick stayed silent. I elbowed him.

"Yeah, _Lilly_, what are you going to wear?" He glanced up remembering who he was.

"Oh, I, I have a few ideas." She nodded trying to tell him to continue. He gulped, "The one with the dress and the heels." I looked at him trying to hide in my laughter.

"Lilz, I thought I told you to pick out something last night." My mother groaned.

"Well mom, Joe did leave yesterday, so I had a lot on my mind." Nick answered smoothly. Good boy Nicholas. She nodded. "Hey, Lil-Nick, why don't you help me choose and outfit."

"Good idea Lilly!" My mother said cheerfully. I faked a smile and ran upstairs with Nick. Then I ran over to my closet pulling out a baby blue dress with a belt under the boobs, the dress flowed out, and had with white sparkly high heels.

"Do you see how big these heels are?" Nick complained. I pushed him into the bathroom throwing the clothes at him. He groaned and slammed the door shut. I sat on the edge of my bed waiting patiently. The door creaked open slowly and Nick walked out falling into things. I burst out laughing. "Lilz, I can't wear these!"

"Oh yes you can and you have to. Now do a little walk for me. Get used to the heels." He walked to the other side of my room almost falling and walked back I shook my head in disgrace. "You're not shaking your butt." His eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Excuse me?" He yelled.

"Nick, you're in a girl's body. You have to shake your ass when you walk." He stared at me. "Don't tell me I have to show you." He looked away nodding. I groaned and got up. "Watch." I walked to the other side of my room.

"I feel so wrong right now."

"Just do it. You kind of have to do a little bounce to make it sexier." He looked at me.

"I don't want to make it sexy! I don't want guys staring at my butt!" He yelled. I fell over on the bed laughing. "I'm glad you find this funny." I continued laughing. He sighed. "Lilly, please, help me." He pleaded. I smiled and got up.

"Alright. I'll walk behind you and if you're not walking right I'll give you direction." He nodded.

After the awkwardness of teaching Nick how to walk we got ready for the party. Miley and I are used to imitating guys walk, so I didn't need teaching. Thank god.

We both walked into the backyard. Nick began to sweat. "I don't think I have enough deodorant."

"Nick, stay cool.' I glanced around looking at the crowd. "Oh no."

"Oh no? Oh no, what?"

"Joe's here." I yelped. Nick's eye popped out of his sockets.

"Lilz, I love my brother, I do, but I am not kissing him!"

"Well, that's the first good thing that has come out of your mouth since this happened." I snapped.

"Okay, your sarcasm can be just a tad annoying."

"Yeah, well, so is your squeak of a voice." He glared at me and I returned the favor. Joe saw as and walked over to us. I groaned. "Oh boy."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know just don't kiss my boyfriend because I will have this memory forever!" He gave me a worried glance and I mouthed 'forever'.

"Hey Lilz!" Joe smiled pulling Nick into a hug then he whispered something into his ear seductively. Nick looked at me for help.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." I smirked at Nick and waved cockily. He gave me the finger and fake smiled at Joe. I giggled quietly. I walked inside to Miley's bathroom and sat on the closed toilet. "God, why did you do this to me? As humorous and fun it is to watch Nick freak out like that. I don't want to be a guy! I don't want to be a guy!" I yelled the last sentence at the top of my lungs. Miley opened the door and peered at me.

"You know, Nick, you can get a sex change." My eyes widened. Oh god. I put my head in my hands. Why God? Why? I cried in my head.


	4. Nick loves himself

Heyy, so here's the next chapter.

I like this one. No loe parts, sad.

Review!

lessthanthree

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters in this story. Blah**

* * *

"Do you know how hard it was to stay away from Joe? He kept trying to kiss me. Do you know how perverted that would have been?"

"And a major turn off for him. Then he wouldn't want to kiss me anymore because I kiss like a guy." I said lying down on my bed as Nick paced around the room, angrily.

"Thanks for showing your concern towards me."

I smiled, "Anytime. Oh, and by the way Miley might kind of sort of think you want a sex change."

"Kind of sort of!" He yelled angrily.

"Okay, so she thinks you want a sex change and you and she had a very intimate talk about it."

"Lilly, are you serious!? Aren't you aware that I like Miley? How could you let this happen?"

"Well, it kind of started with me in the bathroom and I was yelling I am not a guy then Miley overheard. Maybe she likes guys who want to be girls; you may still have a chance." Nick growled. I mocked his growling obnoxiously and he glared at me. "You know, you took something from me too." He looked at me as if asking what. "You didn't write down what Joe whispered seductively in your ear and all of those comments were pointed towards me and wasted horribly on you!"

"You are pathetic!" He yelled.

"At least, I'm not the one who wants a sex change."

"I don't want a sex change!" He groaned, running out of the room, and slamming the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and ran after him.

"Nick!" I yelled running down the street after him. Everyone turned and gave me a confused look. "I mean…Lilly!" Wow, it's extremely weird to call yourself. I stopped and fought to catch my breath. Usually, I should feel out of shape, but this isn't my body and my body is the one that can run really far and fast. Look at me go. I smiled in pleasure. Eyes were on me, questioning my unknown grin. I smiled at them all and ran in the direction Nick went.

Oh no, Nick may make me out of shape and like him. No! When I reached the place he went to, I came to a halt. Is he serious? How stupid can you get Nicholas? I shook my head, walking into the house.

"Nick, why did Lilly run into your room?"

Think, Lilly, think. "Uh, because I trashed her room, so she wants to get back at me." Good thing, I don't have his stupid boy brain, but that also means I have to watch him closely because he's stuck with his boy brain…great. I ran up to Nick's room. "You're so stupid!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

"Yeah, I didn't really think before I came."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "Nick, you are going to live in my house, eat my moms food, use my bathroom," Oh goodness, this isn't sounding good at all. My face started to scrunch up in disgust. "And sleep in my bed!" I finished in a yell, "Oh no no. You cannot sleep in my bed, sleep on the floor."

"Yes, because that wouldn't be weird."

"Just tell my mom you're going through some weird phase or that the floor is better for your back."

"But the floor is worse for my back!" He screeched. I turned my head giving him the 'seriously?' look. He groaned.

"Fine," I smiled in pleasure. "I'll go to your house, but I won't enjoy it."

"Alright, keep me updated with text. Now, I'm going to wash your sheets." I pulled his blankets off his bed.

"And what's your excuse?"

"You wet the bed…again." I smirked, walking into the laundry room.

"It was one time and I was 12!" He yelled from his bedroom. I giggled to myself. This may actually be fun.

* * *

I sat in school, writing Nick with a heart around it. What am I doing? I don't like Nick. I began, scribbling it out, quickly. Then I big shadow was cast over me. I glanced up at Mr. Simons and forced a smile. "Nicholas, I see you're very fond of yourself. I've never had any other student to write his own name in a heart. Maybe because it's usually girls who do this or maybe because nobody is that conceited," He yelled the last maybe because into my ear. I put my hand over it, working out the pain and spit. Gross! Good thing, I didn't write Joe.

At lunch, Nick walked over to our table, smirking. "Can I talk to you for a second, Nick?" he asked, wearing the smirk. I smiled, angrily and got up. When we got out in the hallway he pointed to me and started singing, "You like me, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me--} I hit his arm.

"Shut up." He rubbed his arm, but looked up with a big goofy grin on his face. "By the way I did that, so people would think you were conceited and weird. " He nodded in disbelief. "I don't like you!" I whisper-yelled. Nick nodded the same way.

"You say that today, but the Nickanizer will have you wrapped around his finger within a weak. Woochoo!" Nick whipped his finger as he made the sound. I scowled and walked back into the lunchroom. I turned around to see him laughing and waving, annoyingly. Ugh!

At the end of the day, Nick and I met up, trying as hard as possible to avoid Joe. "Don't say anything about me liking you or I will tell everyone how you wet the bed, got it?" Nick glared at me, but nodded. And he says I'm whipped, puh-lease. "We just have to be each other, Nick. I mean, it won't be that bad. Miley and I sleep over each others house every Friday, so just act…like me."

"Sleep-overs?" Nick choked.

"Nick, Relax. Remember, just act like me until this is fixed." He shook his head. "We have to try and get along to do this. In order to do this we have to respect each other. Just be me."

"Fine, it's easy to be a sarcastic bitch." He yelled, walking away quickly.

"Well, that's a good start," I whispered to myself.


	5. Sorry!

Dear my beautiful amazing viewers,

I feel so terrible for not updating any of my stories recently or for like a year, but my writing started to suck because I began forgetting why I loved it so much. I just wrote because I felt like I needed to write and felt obligated to. This made my writing suck completely. But I want to start writing again because it's what I'm passionate about and I Have lots of ideas and hopefully some updates for my stories.

I had a horrible year this year and my mom mentioned to me the other day that when I updated my stories I was so much happier and I loved it even if it did keep me sitting at the computer I still was proud of myself. She wants to see me that happy again and so do I.

Soooooooooo! Drum roll, please. I will start writing again for not only you, but myself!

I love you all so much(: less than threee


	6. Leave me alone

Hai my lovely viewers!

Oh, how I have missed you and this story.

But I'm back! From outerspace..sorry

I've missed you though (:

This chapter is kinda more depressing than

funny, but it had to happen.

The funny chapters will be back shortly

lessthanthree

* * *

It's been a week since I've talked to Nick because he was such a dick to me, but I kind of miss his annoying stupid funny adorable ways. Oh my gosh Lilly get a hold of yourself! Inhale. Exhale. I groaned and laid my head on the kitchen table. "Dude, what's up? You've been moping around here all week."

I cleared my throat. "Uh, well. Lilly and I have been on the outs lately and I don't know why. It's just upsetting, ya know? We're such good friends and she's so funny and smart and witty and beautiful-" Joe gave me a look. "Ly charming." I smiled trying to avoid being slapped for talking about 'Joe's Girl' like that.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. She's been avoiding me too. That night before I left we connected…and now she's acting like I don't exist. Oh no. You don't think she's pregnant, do you?"

"No... I…no."

"That's it! She's pregnant or at least thinks she is and she's scared to be near me. I need to talk to her! I'm going over there." He announced as he swung his jacket over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Joe, I wouldn't…and he's gone. Great just great."

What the hell is taking Joe so long? Oh gosh what if I really am pregnant? No, stop, Lilly. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The only thing that ever can calm is screaming or slapping something preferably Nick, but I am Nick sooo this could be a problem. "Cooombaya my lord coombaya," I sang really loudly as I slapped my stomach like a drum. I kept singing. Well more like screaming the song. Then I saw two figures peering at me from the hallway. Kevin and Frankie.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked frightened.

"He-hey guys. Well, I'm just practicing singing by stretching out my vocal ranges. Yeah, that's it. So I can become better."

"Nick, that makes no sense." Shit. Kevin and Frankie are just standing there giving me a crazy look and I can't even think of anything clever to say to save myself because I'm so stressed on why Joe isn't back yet! Oh well.

"Pfft it makes perfect sense! Now, let me be." Kevin and Frankie glance at one another and quietly turn and pace off.

"I think he's gone bonkers," Frankie whispers. I sigh and try to think of another distraction. I hear a door slam. Joe's back. I run up to him.

"What's going on? Is she pregnant? Is she in a good mood?"

"Fuck off." Joe stormed into his room and slammed his door. Well then. I guess I have to go there myself. I never really realized how far of a walk it is from Nick's house to mine. But my god when it's 98 degrees out it's the longest walk in the world. No wonder Joe took so long he probably died midway on the way here and had to come back to life. In case you didn't know that takes awhile. Oh my gosh I sound like Nick. Please get me out of this body. Finally, I arrive at my house. Man, I miss this place. I almost walked in without knocking. That would be embarrassing and bad. I lightly knocked.

My mom greeted me with a warm smile. "Nicholas what a surprise. I haven't see you or Joe in quite some time and you both come by on the same day. Everything's okay, right?" My mom is such a loser.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, come in. She's in her room." I head up to my room. It smells like cleaning products here. I feel so safe here. I miss it. " I knock on my door lightly and walk in.

"Nick?" I whisper.

"Lilly!" He yells or I yell. I don't know anymore. "Come in here."

"Wait, are you naked?"

"What? Why does that matter? You've seen yourself naked before."

"I know, but I was me then and now you're in my body and I feel so violated."

"Just come in here already!"

"Okay okay and that's what he said." I giggled and snuck into the bathroom quickly. "Ew! What are you doing?"

"I won't stop bleeding! Or…you won't stop bleeding! I'm creeped out and I don't know what to do!" I feel like my body is being really violated right now, but Nick's all stressed and nervous and his foreheads all sweaty (or mine is all sweaty. You get it!). I kind of take much humor in this. So right then and there I lose it. I began laughing so hard I had to lean on the counter for support.

"Oh my gosh this is so great!" That's when Nick begins to glare. I just can't help it I can't stop laughing. "Hahahaha I've never been so amused in my life."

"You're a bitch." He snarled. My face goes hard because he meant it. I sigh.

"My mom probably has some pads you can borrow 'cause I'm guessing the problem is that you don't want to stick a tampon…okay let me get you that pad. I swiftly walked out, snuck into my moms' room, and came back in without being noticed. "Here and you know how to do this, right?" He nodded and I turned to let him finish up there.

There we sat on the floor near leaning against the foot of his bed. "I…I haven't talked you in awhile." I paused and took a breath. "I missed you." He laughed, but it was one of those shut up I don't believe you sarcastic laughs. I sighed. Is this really us? We have to live like this forever now because all this has done is torn us apart. Tears began coming to my eyes and I laid my head back.

"We both know you didn't miss me." I began to speak, but he stopped me. "I think it's best that we just deal with this. Because we're never going to change back, so I'll be a lesbian if I have to and you can be gay and we don't have to speak to each other again."

"Nick-"

"I'll break up with Joe and find a hot lesbian because Miley would never date me."

"Nick stop! We can't just give up!"

"I'm not giving up; I'm moving on!

"I love Joe! I can't break up with him."

"You're not breaking up with him, I am."

"Shut the fuck up! This isn't funny!

"I'm not being funny; I'm serious."

"Are you drunk or high?"

He scowled, "No, I just don't want to deal with you anymore." My face fell and I suddenly got really warm. Inhale. Exhale. "So just leave." I stood there. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. What's going on? I have to be dreaming. This is a dream and I'm going to wake and everything will be okay. "Leave!" I slowly turned and ran. Screw the heat. I just kept running. I ran past my house. I couldn't believe this. Joe and me are done after tonight and all I want to do is kiss him and be in his arms.

Finally, I was bent over trying to catch my breath in front of a WaWa. I checked my pockets for money. 5 dollars. Sweet. I grabbed a water and tricks candy bar. Then I walked out front to the curb and sat down. Ah, it feels good to sit. Quickly, I swallowed down the candy and gulped the water. After sitting for 15 minutes I stuffed my hands in my pockets and trotted to the Jonas's, my new house.

"Nicholas, where have you been?" My mom asked concerned.

"Just taking a run." I replied quietly and headed up to get a shower. I wish the water could wash away as it ran down my body or Nick's body, but it wouldn't. This is how things are going to be now and I have to accept it. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. After wiping off my body I slipped on boxers and headed to my room, but stopped when I heard a voice, my voice or Nick's new voice.

"Why? Did I do something to make you want to break up with me?" Joe asked solemnly. My heart sank.

"I just don't love you anymore." He replied quietly and with that he was gone and Joe was no longer mine. Joe ran up to his room. I walked to mine, shut the door, and threw everything off Nick's dresser. Quickly, I grabbed his pillow and screamed into and began punching his bed. My screams turned into sobs. There was a knock on my door,

"Are you okay? Why are you upset? I just got dumped I should be the one this upset." I looked up to him. Just tell him and if he thinks you're a freak its okay because things couldn't get worse.

"Joe…I'm Lilly. Nick and I switched bodies and I know it sounds crazy, but I didn't want him to break up with you as me because I love you. I want to be with you!"


End file.
